Five night's at Freddy's
by FanficCreation
Summary: See one of the victim child's point of view. The story of one child that loved Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria and the attack.
1. About me

I very young. People never call me by my real name they call me kid. I don't care that much I just let them call me that. I am very small to others and I love the scent of strawberries. They are my favorite fruit in the world. That's what I think of the best place on Earth. The animatronics their smell like strawberries. I go to that place a lot with my mommy. It's called Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria.

Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria is such a colorful place with these cool looking animatronics. They play us cool songs and give us pizza! The room always smells like pizza and the pizza their taste so good! I wish my mom can take me here everyday. That would be the best. I wonder how cool it is to be one of them. That would be so cool! Walking around like, beep boop bop! Everyone loves Foxy. The one thats white and has rosy cheeks. I don't like her that much, but I love Chica. She always brings me pizza and she makes me happy. Even though this place has been open for 6 days it feels like forever!

People told me this is the second time this place has opened up. I wonder why? The animatronics are nice, the pizza is delicious, the place looks brand new, and the workers are most of the time nice. There's this one guy that dresses in purple. He smells like rotten meat. He must be the cook, but I don't see him in the kitchen. He usually is in his office talking on the phone, wonder why? He's always ranting on about the puppet in the box. Whatever that means. The only box I see is a gift box and next to it is a music box that plays a nice tune, but the box is closed so I couldn't see the puppet.

Tomorrow is my friends birthday party. I am so excited! It's at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria! It is gonna be so fun. There is 4 of us in all going to the party not including the birthday kid. When I get there I am going to go right up to he animatronics and try to hug them.

Right now me and mommy are getting a present for my friend. What would a boy like for a present? A toy, a book, some barbie clothing? It's so hard to choose. My mommy said to get him a football because he loves football. But who needs a football? What's the fun of that?

It took a whole 30 minutes of screaming at the top of my lungs, but we go him a tutu. Now he can practice whatever he was doing with his dad. I hope it was the right gift or he is gonna be one sore loser tomorrow.

Whenever it comes to getting gifts this kid wants the best. If he doesn't get a good gift or get something he wants he cry's. What a crybaby, but if it is to get me into Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria then I will do anything. I can't wait for tomorrow!


	2. The Party

It has finally come! My friends birthday party is today! I got out of bed, got my light blue clothing on. We all planned together to where this color and the birthday kid wear the normal color for blue. It's just to have fun fooling people. Once I got my clothing on I rushed into the car. Oh I can't wait for the pizza, the entertainment, the curiosity, and free to roam all around!

My mommy finally got in the car, turned the car on and we were on our way to the birthday party. As we turned into the parking lot for Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria I saw colorful balloons out. I could see at least 10 of them, 5 on each side of the door to get in. The sign said Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria and it had the main animatronic Freddy Fazbear sticking out of the building.

"I think we are a bit early hunny" my mother said.

"I don't care I wanna go in! I wanna go in!" I screamed! My mom stared back at my seat in the car.

"We'll just wait till someone else gets here. Do you have your friends gift?" she asked. I nodded and showed her the bright purple bag that I put the tutu in. "Good girl. Now why don't we listen to some tunes." she put on the radio to our favorite station. The best song was playing when she put the radio to the station! So I ignored Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria and started to jam with my mommy for awhile.

It took 20 long minutes of jamming to tunes till the birthday kid finally came.

"Finally that took a long time" I said groaning.

"Let me see the invitation you got." she told me. I got out the card and gave it to her. "Oh that's why you told me it started a half an hour earlier. Common sweetie let say happy birthday to the kid" I sighed and we got out of the car walking towards Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Almost there just a couple steps away. The adults walked up to each other and started talking about their child even though I'm better than this kid. It took about 15 more minutes for everyone to get here. I just wanted to go in, but my mommy wouldn't let me she told me it would be rude and that I can be patient. How can I be patient when the animatronics are right through the door?

When we had everyone we headed inside. Right away as I stepped inside I could smell the pizza and I saw the anamatronics on the stage playing a song. A man was right in front of us introducing us to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. He said to have fun. The parents all gathered together and talked to each other in a corner. There were other people here to eating pizza and watching the animatronics. All the kids at the birthday party went to watch the animatronics, but I didn't go with them.

I went looking around the place. I was searching for the purple man that was here the last time I was here and it wasn't that long ago. I went searching around even near the office, but he was no where to be seen. Drat! I wanted to see what he would mumble about today. Maybe he would have mumbled more about the puppet he hated. Who really knew?

So I gave up and I started to go back to the animatronics. As I was near my friends at the party Freddy Fazbear came up to me! He looked a little different then he is when he is on stage. Oh well he's still Freddy. He was tugging my hand insisting me to come with him.

"Wait a minute Freddy I want my friends to come too!" I told him. Freddy let go of my hand and I went to my friends. They'll be so excited to be face to face with Freddy Fazbear! Everyone loves that one, but not as much as Foxy. The one with the rosy pink cheeks not the one I saw one day while looking around. It looked all torn. I wonder why? I went up to my friends who were eating lots of pizza at a round table. They were all sitting down waiting for the animatronics to play a song.

"Hey guys wanna meet the Freddy Fazbear. He is so cool!" I told them. They all looked at each other then looked at me and nodded, got up from their seats, put down the pizza they had in their hands, and followed me to Freddy who was in the back of the room away from the animatronics. "See guys here's Freddy Fazbear!" Everyone meaning the 4 other kids kept oohing and aahing at him; touching his arm. Finally he moved his arms away from the children and he started walking We figured he wanted us to follow him. So we all followed Freddy.

He lead us through a somewhat dark hallway to a room that said employee's only.

"I don't think we should be here" a kid spoke.

Finally Freddy spoke "It's ok kids" and that's all he said. Freddy opened the door and we all went in. The room had screws all over the floor and one light bulb that didn't light all of the room. It was really dark and the smell was awful, but I couldn't tell what the smell was. We were all looking around the room and as we headed towards the back we all saw the biggest gift ever. It had white wrapping paper and a pink bow. We looked around more when all of a sudden we heard a click. I turned around and saw Freddy locking the door. Why is he doing that? And what's with the present? Is it ours? That was nice of him to give us a present.

Freddy reached towards his head and took it off of him. He was a fake! It was really a man inside the suit. And their I saw it. As he took off the rest of the Freddy costume he was wearing all purple. It was the purple man! The man reached down into his pocket and took out a clean sharp knife! We were all shocked and just froze in place. We didn't know what to do we were all scared to death. He quickly went over to a kid on the other side of me and stabbed him. That kid screamed in pain and fell on the floor bleeding. He next went to the kids in the back of the room stabbing one after another scream after scream. It was horrifying to watch. I too like the others was so shocked I couldn't move. I can't believe this guy is doing this! I could see the birthday kid trying to get out, but it looked like it was no use. The purple guy came over to me with a smile on his face. With one swing he stabbed me. It was so painful I have no words to describe how this feels to me. With the last breaths I had I looked and saw the purple man killing the last kid. The kid screamed so loud, but I don't think anyone could heard him.

"Mwhahaha" He laughed and left the room. Leaving us here to die. Is this the end? Why did he do this? Why didn't I do better for my life and care about what people thought? Everything was fuzzy I… I can see a light. I can hear a thud as if a door was opened, but it is too late. All the sounds around me and the light bulb in the room is disappearing and I will never see nor hear it again.


	3. Alive Again

I felt a presence near me fading away from me. My eyes are shut because I know I am dead. I can't stop sobbing. This is the worst thing to happen to me. Well that and the day I ate the red crayon thinking it would taste like strawberries… it didn't taste like strawberries. Anyway something didn't feel right. I feel funny like I changed into something else, but what? I opened one eye slowly. The room I was in was dark, but there it was. The light bulb that I remember seeing before the purple man killed us. I opened up my other eye to see if it was real. It looked real to me. I looked to the right and left of me to see if the present was still here… it wasn't here. I looked around more, but this didn't look like the room we were killed in. The bolts on the ground were gone, the smell wasn't there anymore, and the light bulb is right above me in one of the corners of the room instead of the middle of the room. Off the corner of the walls were spider webs. In fact they were all over the floor and walls. It was disgusting.

"Where am I?" I spoke. It echoed off the walls a bit. I tried to get up, but something felt different. I sat back down and looked at my hands. They weren't pail like my hand color is. Instead they were YELLOW! I felt something dripping down my face. I took my hand and reached towards my face and touched the liquid and looked at what it was on my hand. Blood dripped down from my hand and dripped off sliding to the ground. What was happening? Aren't I dead? Who did…

"...Hello? Anyone their?" a voice came from one of the other corners to the room. I looked to where the voice came from and saw two white things floating in the air. They looked like they were moving around. I couldn't leave the person hanging so I answered back.

"Hello? Hello I'm here. Uh who is this I'm speaking to?" I asked. As I was speaking I saw the white eyes turn to me. Where they looking right at me?

"Uh I don't wanna say because I'm different then I was before. You know you sound familiar to this girl from a party I went to before this happened to me." The eyes got higher and closer as it walked to me. The thing finally reached the light and as it appeared. It was Bonnie! But it wasn't blue now it was purple Bonnie! And Bonnie was wearing a red bow tie around his neck.

"You're Bo..." I said surprised

"...Yeah I'm Bonnie the bunny. Believe it or not I was a human" he said.

"A human! You mean a kid that was this big" I got up and showed him the average height of all the friends at the party. "There was a guy I found that bring us to a room and killed up. He was in purple." I spoke and the moment I looked at Bonnie his eyes were wide open and his mouth was wide open.

"Ki… Kid is that really you? Is that really you? Don't you remember me Kiddo" Bonnie asked. Kiddo? He called me Kiddo the only one who really calls me that is Blue. Well that's what we call him because he loves the color blue. My friends and I always try to nickname people for fun.

"Blue is that really you?" I asked. Bonnie nodded. "Well I guess now we can call each other by our new names."

"Yeah I guess Chica, but why are we still alive?" Bonnie asked. Oh so now I'm Chica. It might be cool. I love her so much. Maybe this won't be bad, but then again.

"I have no idea this is so creepy. Before I woke up I felt a presence leave. I wonder who?" I told him.

"Who's there?" A voice was heard from the other side of the room. Bonnie and I looked at each other puzzled. Who could that be? " Hey who is it spe... speak now or oh I don't know. I don't know anymore."

"Come to the light so we can see you better" Bonnie finally said. We heard footsteps creep around the sides into the light. It was a big fox with a hook as a hand, and it was red with brown ripped pants. It looked like a different version of Foxy.

"Foxy! Wow another kid too!" I spoke.

"What do you mean?" Foxy asked.

"Oh I forgot you don't know. Well silly we are so far the kids from the birthday party. Don't you remember it's me Kid!" I said.

"Kid is that really you?" I nodded "But your a… a…"

"...an animatronic yes I know we all are." I interrupted him. I knew I shouldn't have, but this is now serious. I hate being serious. It's too much work.

"I wanna go home" Foxy said.

"We all wanna go home Foxy, but we are home. This is our new home. We have to stay here forever" Bonnie said excited.

"Why are you happy we are living here forever that's not good. What will our parents think?" Foxy asked.

"Do they even know?" I asked. Maybe they haven't heard of this, but at the same time won't they notice us being gone. Oh my mommy will not be happy.

"Hey guys? Is that you?" Another voice was heard from the corner of the room. White eyes were the only thing we saw and it was coming closer and closer until it came into the light. It was Freddy Fazbear! He was brown and was wearing his black bow tie and black hat.

"Stay away purple man or we… we will do something really bad." I said in a hurry.

"Purple man? No I'm not him he killed me." Freddy spoke. It must be another kid from the party. Is this really happening to everyone at the party? We have almost have every kid in here. We are just missing the birthday kid.

"Ok ok we believe you, but where is the birthday kid?" Bonnie asked.

"Why don't we look around and turn some lights on in this room to see what is in here." Freddy said.

"Good idea" Foxy said. we all we stomping our feet around and swinging are hands in the air trying to find string to put on another light. As I was swinging around I felt string touch my cold metal hands. I grabbed the string and tugged it till a light appeared. As I looked down I found a body lying on the ground. The face was facing the ground. I bent over and turned the body around. The body looked so familiar like… like...

"Uh guys take a look at this" I spoke. All of them went to me. In the center of the room. Staring at the body I found.

"I don't believe it" Freddy said surprised.

"I can't believe he is here. With no suit on him" Foxy said. It was hard to see one of our friends dead right before our eyes. The last kid to die, The birthday boy dead lying on the floor. You can see where the purple man stabbed him. He was stabbed right in the heart. Dry blood covered his blue shirt. "What should we do with our friend" Foxy asked.

"Hey Freddy can you see if their are any suits nearby. You can put him in their. He can be like the rest of us." I asked. Freddy looked at the boy one last time. Those two were the best of friends and it has to be really hard on him, but their was nothing we could do then put him in a suit. Freddy looked back at me and nodded.

"I'll do it!" Freddy said with honor. He picked his friend up from the ground and got up.


	4. Together Again

"So where is the door?" Bonnie asked. No one spoke up. I guess no one found a door.

"Lets all work together and find a way out of here to find him a suit to be in." Freddy said looking down at the boy. We all agreed and looked for a door.

It was very hard finding a door in these suits. Are they special at all? I guess I'll find out later.

"Uh hey.. uh hey everyone… uh lo...look what I found" Foxy said shaking. It was a door! "I found it before Chica called us over to see him" Foxy looked down at the boy in Freddy's arms.

"Why didn't you tell us before Foxy?" Freddy asked.

"I… I don't know" Foxy stuttered. I went over to the door and opened it. The hallway was lit and I saw a light coming from the other room that was close to the door we were in. Freddy came out of the room and also saw the light.

"I'll go in their. You guys can find out where we are." Freddy said then left.

"Oooo what's that smell?" I asked.

"What smell? I don't smell anything" Bonnie said. I guess he can't smell as good as me, but I remember this sent anywhere.

"It's… It's PIZZA!" I screamed. I started running towards the scent as fast as my feet can take me. The scent was all over the place I just couldn't tell where it was. I soon went through the door Freddy went in. Inside the door was a stage light up with the animatronics still on stage. "Wow, we haven't left." Now this was a little weird to see the animatronics. Usually I love them, but I guess since I am one it's a little bit different. I looked down to see the pizza's still on the round table from when I got everyone to go with Freddy. Good, but bad times we had here. I looked around a bit more and saw something on the front door to get out of here. I couldn't really see some of it, but I could tell what some of it said. It read:

"Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Closed

Once a popular family place now closed forever.

People have been seeing blood ooo from a room as they walk to the bathrooms. The smell also floods through the rooms making it hard to breath fresh air… 5 kids went missing the day that this has happened. Bodies have not been found"

Closed?! Oh it must be us. We went missing so it has to be us. I wonder what will happen to us. Maybe they'll destroy us...no no no no no I don't want that!

"Chica? Is that you?" A voice came from another room that I didn't go in yet. It slowly came out of the shadows. It was a Freddy costume, but it was gold. The animatronic looked all limped and his ear was torn. You could see wires sticking out of his eyes and shoulders. I didn't know what to say.

"Chica it's the birthday boy" said Freddy coming out of the room. "I told him everything and to call us by our animatronic names." It made sense, but I had to tell them.

"Can we get everyone together in here Freddy?" I asked. Freddy nodded and left.

A couple minutes later all of the animatronics were in the party room. It was time to tell them all what I found. When Foxy and Bonnie came in seeing Golden Freddy they were confused.

"Who is this Freddy?" asked Foxy.

"The birthday kid Foxy. I found this suit in the gift that we found with the guy in the suit. So I stuffed the boys body in their and their I saw something black helping me put the body in it. I looked up and saw a crying masked puppet." Freddy spoked shaking. "When the boy went in the suit the puppet was gone."

"Weird, but it's so good to see you again Golden Freddy!" Bonnie said surprised. Foxy and Bonnie were surrounding Golden Freddy. They were so excited to see him. I knew I kind of was, but I have to tell them what I found.

"Can I have everyone's attention please." They all stopped talking to Golden Freddy and looked at me "I found a sign at the front door saying this place is closed because children have gone missing and blood mixed with a foul odor is spreading through the place. I think we might be destroyed soon." I spoke. They looked at each other.

Finally Bonnie spoke "I found a sheet of paper that said that the place was closed down too, but they will try to fix the problem. Maybe we won't be destroyed. We might be improved!" It was hard to say, but it may be true.

Freddy spoke "Even if that's true we don't…" a jingle of keys was heard. It seems like someone is trying to open the door. "Oh no! Go back in the room we were in!" We all rushed into the room we started in. Golden freddy just followed us and Foxy was the quickest out of all of us.

"Why are we hiding?" Golden Freddy asked. As far as I could tell by the tone of his voice. He was not really happy.

"If they see us moving around they might destroy us for real" Freddy replied. Freddy's head was against the door for a little while. I hope we don't die again. Freddy got off his head from the door screaming "The person is coming! Back to your spots everyone!" We all rushed back to where we found ourselves. Once again I'm under this light bulb again.

The door opened and the guy turned on the light switch. Why didn't we look for that? He turned his head and as he saw the Golden Freddy limped on the ground staring at him he looked puzzled.

"Hmm I don't remember him being here." The guy spoke. He went over to me took out tools from his toolbox and started to tamper with my head. I can't feel it… weird. I could see Freddy and Foxy staring at me. They looked a little worried. As was I, I don't know what he was doing to me. Please don't deactivate me I have time to live.

When he got done with me he went over and did the other animatronics.

"Wheh with these new improvements they should be ready for when we have the new place ready for them" He spoke tired. He left for a second and came back with a thing that I see people wit to carry boxes. I don't know what its called though. He went to Bonnie and put him on the thing. Where is he gonna take us? He took awhile, but he got all of us. I was the last to go. He took us into a van that was really dark. He closed the truck doors and went to the front.

"Yarg! Where he gonna take us you land lubbers" Foxy spoke. He didn't sound like he was before. He sounded more like a pirate.

"Hey Fo Fo Fo Foxy! What's with your voice? Uhahaha!" Freddy laughed. It seemed like that guy did something to our voices.

"It seems like the man tampered with us so our voices sound different" I spoke in a lighter sounding way then I use to.

"I wonder what else he did to us Ch Chica?" spoke Bonnie.

"I bet we'll find out soon Bo Bo Bonnie and Ch Chica" Freddy said. For awhile we never spoke to each other. I was just determined to see where this guy was taking us.


	5. Our New Home

As the truck stopped all of us stayed silent. We really wanted to see what this guy was taking us. We all looked at each other determined. Soon the door opened up and the guy was standing their with that thing again. All of us stood still so he could tell if we were alive or not. It was the morning time as far as I could see. I might be wrong it is hard to tell from the position I was in.

One at a time he took us out. He started with me. As he rolled me into the building I saw the sign. It read:

FREDDY FAZBEAR PIZZERIA OPENING ONCE AGAIN!

OPENING ONCE AGAIN!? That can't be they have no anima...oh now I get it. It all started to piece together. Some of it, but not all of it.

As we got inside he placed me in the center of the stage. It took awhile, but he got me, Freddy, and Bonnie on stage and he took Foxy and put him behind purple curtains. They took Golden Freddy to the employees only room. I guess they didn't know where to put him. They went to us once again with cleaning supplies and started to clean us.

"Much better. Now they don't stink and drool blood. I wonder what happened to them. Did someone get stuffed inside them…" He paused in silence. "HAHAHAHA yeah right! Who would do such a thing" After he was done laughing he went out the front doors and left.

"Hahaha yeah right! Who would do such a thing. Hmm that's what he said." mimicked Freddy. "If only he knew."

"Why can't we show that we are alive Freddy?" I asked. I had to know. Maybe it was simple and I just never knew it.

"Because Chica if we show them that we are alive we might be the ones who die for real" Freddy answered. I could hear someone else come in… Can't they leave us alone.

"Quick back to your spots and be quiet! I hear someone coming!" I silently yelled. Everyone hurried back to where the guy put us. Then we heard a guy come in. Yeash how many are gonna come here? He had some wires with him and once again he tampered with each of us. He was whispering about how we won't be able to move in the morning and will only be moving at night. He didn't want another accident to happen again.

"This should do it" He said finishing up with Foxy. He didn't even touch golden Freddy who was in the back in the employees only room. "With all of this new material we shouldn't have another accident like the Bite of 87." After he spoke he went into the bathroom.

"Freddy do you know anything about the Bite of 87?" Bonnie asked.

"No not a thing about it Bonnie. Uhahaha. Ugh do I always laugh like this?" Freddy spoke.

"Yarg me maties! I seem to be stuck here. Would any of you mind to help me you land lubbers?" Foxy asked.

"I'll help you Foxy" I spoke. I tried to move, but it was no use. I couldn't move at all. I saw Freddy and Bonnie trying to move to, but we were stuck "I can't move at all Foxy and I don't think any of us can."

The guy came back from the bathroom stared at us for a bit while smiling and nodding. He looked at me and he was thinking. He went over to me and put a bib on that read:

"Let's Eat"

He then went to the front of the restaurant and came back. He wasn't alone when he came back. Employees came in with material and they all started to decorate the restaurant. The put party hats on the tables and each table had a white tablecloth. As I watched them decorate I could have swore I saw the purple man helping them decorate the restaurants They adjusted the lights so they would beam on us animatronics. Now I couldn't really see what they were doing, but I could hear what they were saying.

"Good job everyone! I have improved these animatronics so they may not move around in the morning, but to make sure their servos don't lock up I put a night mode on them. I will need someone to make a recording for people to do the night shift oh and I'll need to do the night shift too." A man said.

"I'll do it." Another person spoke.

"Good for you! Just to warn you I made a slight change so if they see you at night they may see you as a endoskeleton and you know." He said.

"Yeah I know, but I can deal with it." The second guy said.

"Ok good and be safe. It shouldn't be too bad. Like their even alive. Hahahaha! Anyway I programmed them with a voice box that will play at certain times watch this." He went over to Foxy and touched a button. Foxy was turned on and started to move.

"Yarg me maties and welcome welcome welcome to the Pirates Cove!" Foxy said. Everyone in the room clapped. Clapped because we were being used as puppets. This is so cruel!

The guy went on for a half an hour and told them to keep watch. They watched us, worked on the restaurant, and played around till 11:55.

"Good luck and remember we start work tomorrow. Remember NO tampering with the animatronics! You got that… Good and we'll see you in the morning" A voice said. The lights grew darker and I saw no one in the room. The room was nice. It had party hats everywhere and posters all over the place.

I went over to the posters and to my surprise it was pictures of us. My picture title said lets eat and I was holding a cupcake. I looked at the others and they looked weird. Eh who cares about them. Bonnie's picture looks really bad that I can't

These posters are terrible. They were badly designed and I don't remember them taking our pictures. Some parts of us weren't on the poster. Like the blood or that we are filthy.

A moment or two later while looking at the posters. I heard rustling in the curtains. Foxy was in their doing something.

"What's wrong Foxy?" I asked. Foxy looked out of his curtain.

"I hear a voice from down the hall and I don't know who it is. He seemed scared and I uh heard him shreek" Foxy said.

"I'll check the hallway for you Foxy" Bonnie said. Bonnie went to the hallway that was closest to Foxy.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" another scream was heard from both hallways. Bonnie came back and didn't look too happy.

"What did you see?" asked Freddy. Bonnie looked at Freddy.

"I saw a man sitting in a room holding something. I guess to check the cameras or something like that. He wasn't in his costume. He was wearing purple!" Bonnie spoke.

"Purple!?" Freddy shouted. We all stood there staring at Bonnie wide eyed. I turned to see Freddy. He was shaking and looked up. "I'll take care of him." Freddy went through the other hallway that was to the left of the one Bonnie went down. As Freddy walked he made a deep laughing sound. It sounded so much different than the one that was in the truck. It sounded scary.

"AHHHHHHH!" a scream came from both hallways. Foxy went back in his curtains scared. I would go in there too, but he refused to let me go in. We heard dragging footsteps coming closer and closer. I could barely see a shape of a bear. It was Freddy! He came out of the hallway with blood drooling down his mouth and hands.

"What happened to the man?" Foxy asked popping out of the curtains.

"I...I... ki…" He couldn't say it he just kept looking down.

"You killed him?" I asked. I needed to know. This isn't playtime anymore. Freddy nodded as tears rolled down his eyes. I didn't even know animatronics could cry real tears.

"I didn't know what to do. I wanted revenge so bad and my instincts said I had to get him in a animatronic suit" Freddy said depressed.

"So the guy is in the office in his suit right?" Bonnie asked.

"No I… I took him and stuffed him in me" Freddy said studdering. My jaw went wide open as I heard that. How could he do that?! We all heard a door creak open. We all turned and saw Golden Freddy appearing slowly. Freddy looked away from Golden Freddy. "You heard all of it didn't you?" Freddy asked.

"Yes and it wasn't your fault for killing him. He did this to us and you just had a grudge on him. He deserved it anyway for killing us in the first place." Golden Freddy spoke. It didn't help Freddy he just looked depressed. "Well who cares! I'm just glad we're here still and it looks to be our new home as a matter of fact" Golden Freddy said walking out of the room.

"Yeah no… no RULES!" Bonnie shouted with glee.

"What about during the daytime?" Foxy asked.

"We'll have to act like animatronics then to blend in." Freddy spoke. He looked at all of us and said "This is our home now and we have to respect the people during the day"

"What about nighttime?" Foxy asked.

"We will make sure our new home is safe and that the rule is taken care of when the night guards are around." Freddy answered.

"What's the rule?" I asked.

"No person at night comes in here unless they are wearing a costume like ours. If they aren't wearing one we make sure they are in one even if it means we have to do… it." Freddy stuttered. " We may not like it, but what do they care like they treated us well and… and look at us! We are FREAKS! They deserve what we are going through. Now who wants to have fun?" Freddy asked sticking out his hand.

"I am!" Golden Freddy said sticking his hand in.

"Me too" Bonnie said sticking his hand in.

"I guess me three" I said sticking my hand in. It was an interesting plan. I just didn't like the stuffing people into suits, but hey there's pizza.

"What about you Foxy?" Freddy asked. We all looked at him. He wasn't too excited about the whole idea. It took him a little bit before he started to react. I guess he was too scared to answer so he started to bail out like a baby.

"What if we get caught? What if we are dead for life? What if I never see you guys again? I... I" Foxy was freaking out.

"Hey hey Foxy listen didn't you get treated badly when you were little?" Freddy asked. Foxy nodded his head. "Don't you want to get revenge and have fun. These people don't understand what we are going through maybe its time to show them what a pirate fox can do!" and with that Foxy got off the stage and put his hook in the circle.

"Yarg me maties I be in with this now lets have some fun me hearties" Foxy said.

"Then that's settled for now on we will enjoy our home and have loads of fun!" Freddy shouted.

"YEAH!" we all shouted at the top of our lungs. All of us kept cheering, but as we saw it was close to 6 we knew we had to go back to where we belong before anyone notices we are alive. So all of us went back to our spots. Well all except for Golden Freddy who went into the kitchen. All of us just made it to our proper places before the people came into the room when the clock hit 6A.M.


End file.
